Talk:Feed
NPC Responses Anyone notice that sometimes the NPC will say something when you feed your chocobo? Yesterday the NPC said it the first time I gave my chocobo carrots, and didn't say anything the second time. Today he didn't say anything the first time and said something the second time. He says something along the lines of "I hope we can make this animal into a fine chocobo." Anyone think this might have some kind of additional effect or maybe an indicator? --Asmoranomar 19:32, 8 October 2006 (EDT) I've had NPCs say: *"I hope we can make this animal into a fine chocobo" *"I hope it gets well soon" (when sick, and even when feeding non-medicinal foods; not an indicator of negative status being healed) Honestly, I have noticed no pattern, and think it's basically a random detail. --Lastarael 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Quietly Eating? I just fed my chick two Zegham Carrots and some Azouph Greens, and I got the message 'Chocobo quietly eats the food'. It went from quite hungry to completely full. I've never seen quietly eats the food before, it probably should be added to the main page. --Taelia 08:05, 5 June 2008 (UTC) : I got this message just today as well, when I fed my infant chick two vomp carrots, but couldn't find any information on it. It went from "neither hungry nor full" to "completely full"; just one vomp carrot filled it up the same amount the day before. Any ideas as to what this means? Alraunne 01:37, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, it's still not on the page? My chocobo (day 23) gave me "quietly eats" today for two sharug greens and there was a green glow instead of pink. He usually just "eats" them. He isn't ill and he wasn't full yet. I'm honestly not sure what it means! :( --Calliste-Siren 23:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) "Quietly eating" is a result of feeding multiple pieces of food at once. --Lastarael 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) About Going "Over" With Likeable Foods Apparently this isn't possible. My chocobo "munche(d) contentedly" on some gysahl greens just now, but she went from "Quite full" to "Completely full" without a stomachache, even though our guide suggests that would have been a two-step meal. So is it safe to assume that just because your chocobo LIKES a food doesn't mean they'll end up getting TOO full (and thus, sick) simply because they liked it and got a bonus? Seems so. In other words, are we basically in agreement that these bonuses will NOT go over and cause the bird to exceed his or her limit and send them to stomachache-land? --Chacharu 03:45, 16 September 2006 (EDT) : I'm not convinced the messages relate to a fixed amount of satisfaction. I've been feeding my chick Carrot Paste, and it has gone from any hunger level (from Neither hungry nor full all the way down to Quite hungry) all the way to Completely full in one shot. This was both when it was well and just "eats it" and when it was sick and "munched weakly". Maybe you can't overfill a chocobo unless they were already Completely full when you fed it, which leads to the "forcing it down" message. (I had to do this once. I accidentally fed my sick chocobo some Carrot Paste, which brought it to Completely full. Then, when I gave it the Herb Paste as medicine, it choked it down. Thankfully, it didn't have a stomachache the next day!) : Now, I am not saying I don't think there's something to whether or not your chocobo enjoys what s/he eats. Maybe each food delivers a base amount of satisfaction, and how much a chocobo enjoys said food can cause it to become more satisfying. --Tinuvael 13:00, 22 September 2006 (EDT) That along with "forces itself to eat" might eventually add up to cause a stomachache. I accidentally did the former on the 4th day but it has yet to have a stomachache (but it has been ill as a chick and injured as a young chocobo). So, maybe if you continue to overfeed it it will eventually cause a stomachache? --Jopasopa 14:20, 16 September 2006 (EDT) ::Wow, blast from the past! That was me five years ago with the original question. I now understand that you can feed anything (even an azouph) with only one more "rank" of hunger left to go and you won't have a stomachache. It has nothing to do with whether the chocobo likes the food or not. In fact, the way the chocobo eats the food has, in my experience, only been an indicator of how filling the food is -- not how much they like it. I have seen people reporting rare variations in the way the chocobo eats certain foods, however, which is very confusing. --Calliste-Siren 23:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) added the levels of hunger that i ahve experienced. please post any i missed in there respective locations Ferine 23:57, 3 September 2006 (EDT) Pastes THe pastes should be added to this page. as i have not used any i'm unaware of what effect each paste has. Ferine 13:49, 30 August 2006 (EDT) : I fed my chick some Herb Paste when it was ill in place of Tokopekko Wildgrass, and it recovered the next day. This did not involve any other special treatment (e.g. putting on a Rest care plan). I'm not sure if there are reports on chocobos being left alone — no medication or special treatment — and recovering. Just thought I'd post my experience. --Tinuvael 13:00, 22 September 2006 (EDT) I've confirmed that Carrot Paste does increase Endurance for sure. It probably affects both physical abilities like Vomp Carrots, but I can only prove Endurance. I checked my chocobo and she had poor in all stats. I checked her again after only giving her a Carrot Paste and Endurance had increased to substandard. My chocobo is still a chick, so you can increase their stats past Poor at that stage if you're focused.--Taskmage 17:43, 26 September 2006 (EDT) Carrot paste also can raise (surprisingly) RECP: Screenshot of my Carrot Paste surprise --Lastarael 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Worms Anyone think that when you get that "quite receptive" Cutscene. that's the key time to use a worm? Ferine 21:00, 4 September 2006 (EDT) I am thinking the same thing~ If i can get my hands on a Parasite worm before my "receptive" day ends, I'm going for it.--Timon of Athens 17:23, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Just for the sake of posterity, could you tell me: did the "receptive" day you got last the entire 24-hour period, or was it only available for a short period of time? Edit: Got my own receptive day. Because of the message you get during the update, it's pretty obvious it lasts the entire 24-hour period. --Chacharu 09:49, 11 September 2006 (EDT) High spirits does not cancel out the negative effects of a worm. I had a stat decrease a small amount (falling from the lower end of Above Average to Average) after feeding a cupid worm on an "energetic" (physical high spirits) day. : --Lastarael 17:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Effect colors Maybe the color of the effect when we feed the chocobo has some clue as to what the food does. Carrot paste has a red effect, so maybe that feed influences the chocobo towards being a Courser? Herb paste is white, which would reflect not having any effect on stats. My friend says Zegham carrots are blue and Sharug greens are also red. Has anyone taken note of the colors other feed has? I don't belive that is how it is. I have feed my choco mainly greens and their all green i think it might have an influance on the stats raise maybe. but i highly doubt it will influence the breed of chocobo. Ferine 18:17, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Good point. My guess is that each color corresponds to the chocobo's attribute which is being tended to (affection, energy, physical, mental, etc.) Please, everyone, take note of the color of the animation when you feed your chocobo and make note of it here. With enough examples we may be able to draw a comparison. The only one that I have seen is vegetable paste, which is always red for me. I will ask my friends if they've noticed varying colors. --Chacharu 09:58, 11 September 2006 (EDT) What about whether or not the chocobo trainer says anything after feeding? Sometimes they'll say "We can raise this to be a fine chocobo" (or something like that), and sometimes they won't say a thing. When I feed carrots, my chocobo eats them in one gulp, then the trainer says nothing. When I feed greens, my chocobo munches contently, and I get the previously mentioned message. I haven't been paying *too* much attention to this, but has anyone else? --Zagex 17:30, 18 September 2006 (EDT) I normally feed my chocobo 1 Azouph green and 1 gysahl green to make it go from Starving to Neither hungry nor full to completely full. When it munches weakly to due a condition, I have to feed it more (normally I feed it the feed I mentioned above and the wildgrass that improves its condition should it be illness/injury/stomachache). Just thought I'd give my experience. --Jopasopa 20:00, 23 September 2006 (EDT) San d'Orian Carrots give a red effect. --Toksyuryel 16:11, 12 November 2006 (EST) I've had both pink and green effects for Vomp Carrots as well as Sharug Greens. How confusing. --Calliste-Siren 23:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) After extensive research I've realized that glow color doesn't indicate the bird's satisfaction with the food in question, the healing of an ailment, or an increase in stats. It just indicates the type of food given. See this section of my guide for results, and this part of the discussion page for more notes on the subject. --Lastarael 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Feeding your chocobo anything seems to raise affection My chocobo was normal(No status effects or anything at the time), and I fed it a vomp carrot, the affection rose from "Wants to be with you all the time" to "Regards you as a parent". I did nothing in between of course. It's possibly that all foods raise affection but by different amounts, such as a cupid worm raising it by a huge amount. Petco 00:40, 22 April 2007 (EDT) :New discovery, it appears that only feeding your chocobo what it likes will raise affection. If it doesn't like the food, it will lower its affection. If a chocobo simply "eats" the food without munching or gulping, then its affection may be lowered. :This has been discovered when I tried to feed my chocobo carrot pastes. It was at "Regards you as a parent" but the chocobo only "eats" the food and not munches on it. Anyway, I noticed after each feeding, its affection dropped a level. I found that out after I fed it 3 carrot pastes. Well, it went from "Regards you as parent" to "Wants to be with you all the time" to "Likes you a lot" to "Likes you pretty well". :Anyway, can anyone confirm this? It seems to be the case since others report carrot paste raising affection. Petco 16:38, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Feeding Carrot Paste after the chick stage lowers affection. Stick to adult foods at adolescence and after. --Lastarael 18:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Vomp Carrots raise Strength only My chocobo usually was 2 days higher in Endurance than Strength. When Endurance turned "A bit deficient", it'd take 2-3 days for strength to turn "A bit Deficient". I wasn't feeding it vomp carrots, just greens. Well, that started to stop once I kept feeding it vomp carrots. I fed it vomp carrots from day 14-15 to now(day 41). My chocobo's strength is now two days faster than Endurance. I think vomp carrots simply raise strength and not endurance.Petco 16:07, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Has anyone noticed any actual changes to your chocobos stats? I've fed it over a stack of vomp carrots and they're all still poor. --Aelis 03:57, 3 September 2006 (EDT) I think that the stats will not change while the chocobo is still a chick. The foods fed to a chocobo chick may reflect in the latter chocobo phases. --Devious 11:21, 3 September 2006 (EDT) Overfeeding I've always heard (and believed) that overfeeding (your chocobo "seems to be forcing itself to eat the food") was only detrimental and offered no benefits. Today, however, with one of my poor experiment chocobos, I had given it too many pieces of a green, taking it from Starving to Completely full. Perhaps in this case (i.e. not overfeeding when the bird is already Completely Full) it still offers some benefit, because my affection increased a level. Here is a screenshot of the feeding, with stats checked immediately before and after the feeding. Screenshot of Beneficial Overfeeding I'm not entirely sure what to make of this. All I know is I'm going to have to add a verification tag on the Feed page to the overfeeding section, and edit my guide. On another note, I've attempted dozens of times to give a couple of my experiment birds a stomachache. I've fed up to 15 pieces of gysahl greens in one day (three at first, for the beneficial effect, then four at a time afterwards) and still have never gotten a stomachache status effect. Is this no longer possible? --Lastarael 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Update: :I've finally encountered a chocobo with a stomachache - a newborn chick hatched with the status. It was not an effect of overfeeding, as it had never been fed before. Could this be a myth? Has anyone had a firsthand experience of overfeeding causing stomachaches? --Lastarael 21:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)